Merry Christmas, Baby
by TheSilentPrincess
Summary: Malec of coarse :)


New York was all aglow for Christmas time, and rightfully so. It was Christmas Eve, after all, but when you had been fighting demons all night, and training most of the day, it just felt like a normal day.

A normal exhausting day, Alec thought as he stuck his key into the apartment door.

It wasn't like Isabelle didn't try to get him and Jace to stop fighting and come down and make Christmas cookies with her, because she did, but he kept mumbling how he had to work on his skills with his new weapon, and Jace seemed more then happy to help him. It was just easier to spend the day like that. What business did Shadow hunters have celebrating Christmas anyways? It was a holiday meant for mundanes, and it should be kept that way.

He used to love it. The whole institute used be be all decorated with lights and bows and little snowmen and they used to put up a big Christmas tree in the entry way that took a full day to decorate. Isabelle used to spend the whole month singing Christmas carols and Jace used to spend equally as long pretending to hate the garland that she strung over every available stair banner. Max and him used to follow him around, returning the garland to its rightful place so there sister wouldn't get upset. When it got closer to Christmas Eve, everybody looked forward to the annual tradition of being dragged out in the snow just to see the Christmas lights around the city that they seen a thousand times before, and afterwards, sitting by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. Max used to fall asleep with his mug, and one of them, usually Alec, had to try to take it from him without waking him up.

Christmas used to be perfect and now it didn't even feel like December.

He sighed, as the door clicked open. .

The next thing he knew, Magnus was launching himself at him.

"You're home!" He exclaimed, kissing him several times. "You're cold. You're home. I missed you!" He grabbed Alec's freezing cold hands in his and started rubbing them to warm them up. "You're more then cold. You're frozen. We really have to get you some gloves." As he said the last part, he led Alec in the room and pushed him on the couch.

Alec sat and smiled a little, thankful for his boyfriends warm hands. He cringed a little at the gloves part though. Sure, if Magnus got him a pair of sensible black knits ones who would consider wearing them, when he wasn't fighting demons at least, but the last time Magnus brought up gloves, he produced some brightly colored ones, which was a huge no. "So what have you been doing all day? Work?" He asked as Magnus sat down and tugged his coat off for him.

Magnus gave this surprised little laugh chuckle thing. "Nooo. I've been missing you."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Is that a yes or no?"

Magnus blinked. "You should know by now that I don't work on Christmas Eve, Alexander. There was to much to do!"

"To much...?"

It was then that Alec noticed his surroundings. Of course the apartment had been decorated for Christmas ever since the end of November, it was Magnus he was talking about, but now it was decorated...more, if that was even possible.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Sweets."

Sometimes, Alec worried about himself too. He had to be out of his mind to willingly want to live in an apartment that now seemed to be litteraly coated with red, green, silver and gold glitter. Before today, it was manageable, with the tree covered in twinkle lights and tinsel that Magnus had dragged him out in the freezing cold to get, and that they spent all night decorating together and the little red bows placed around the apartment, and the snowflake window decals on the windows. Alec had actually started to wonder what was wrong with his boyfriend, it seeming so tame in compared to what he normally did. It was almost as if Magnus was a normal person, and to be honest Alec found he was looking forwards to his eccentric decorations. Now, today, He finally understood where they went.

The coffee tables literally looked like they had glitter glued to them in intricate designs, mainly red and green swirls. Magnus had added to the icicles lights already strung on top of the windows with snowflake lights that seemed to sparkle. A three foot snowman was standing in the corner next to the tree, also seeming to sparkle and the simple skirt that they previously had around the tree had been replaced with loads of whits cotton to make look like snow. Garland hung around the top of the walls, and hung down from the ceilings like drapes. The candle sticks that were on the tables before were now all had a flickering flame on top of them, and soft Christmas music was playing from some unknown place. _Thats where you went. _Alec felt like saying.

"Its Christmas Eve." Magnus laughed again. "I spent the day decorating, and then wrapping your presents because I've been procrastinating, but mainly decorating."

"W-Why didn't you do all this when we first got the tree?" Was the only thing Alec could think of to say.

Magnus laughed more at that. "Well, darling, because you would have got tired of it by the time Christmas got here. You have to keep it exciting. Besides, most of this stays up until the end of March. March is such a drab and boring month, don't you think?"

Magnus left his decorations up until march? What about Saint Patrick's day or Valentines day? Alec shuddered, thinking specificly about the holiday in February, that Magnus was sure to celebrate beyond celebrating it.

"So what did you all day that you left me to decorate alone and miss you desperately?" Magnus pulled Alec into his lap and poofed two cups of steaming tea into their hands.

"I was training, with Jace, you know that." Alec clutched his mug without drinking.

"Yes, but only training? No Christmas Eve festivities? I assumed..."

Alec shook his head. "Just training."

Magnus looked confused, but didn't push. He was smart. He knew, from his centuries upon centuries of living that once a family lost someone, holidays like these fell through the cracks and with everything else...Well, that's why he worked so hard to make this year special for Alec. He reached to kiss him softly on the lips. "Well, I hope you had your fill of training, because tonight and tomorrow is going to be all about cuddling and music and gifts and movies and most of all, families."

Alec smiled a little, having to admit that he liked the idea. "Families?" He echoed softly.

"Oh yeah, lots of family." Magnus grinned and plucked the mug out of Alecs hands, putting on the table and kissing him deeper for a moment. "The most perfect family I know." He saw Alec's blue eyes light up when he said it. "I love you, Alexander." He nuzzled his neck for a moment. "You're still cold."

"I love you too." Alec shut his eyes briefly. He never ceased to be amazed about what Magnus's touch could do to him. "And I know."

Magnus spent the next couple of minutes, getting Alec warm, which was the most fun he had all day. When he had him blushing deep and radiating body heat, he gathered him completely in his arms and rubbed his shoulders slowly, beginning to hum Silent Night.

Alec moaned softly and happily as he leaned back into his chest, letting the stress of the whole month escape in between Magnus's long fingers.

**"**peace."Silent night, Holy night,

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin , mother and child

Holy infant so, tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace."

He sang softly through the whole song with Alec sitting there, sinking more and more into a calm happy mind frame as each chord was over.

"Why aren't you drinking your tea, Alexander?" Magnus asked softly once he was finished.

Alec looked at the mug on the table and then back at him briefly. "Because its not Hot Chocolate." He answered just as softly.

Magnus smiled a small smile and pointed a finger to change what the mug contained, he sat up and presented it to Alec once more, smelling the rich chocolate and glancing at the small marshmallows dotting the top. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

**I hope you guys liked this! As always feel free to leave me a reveiew! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
